We're Winchesters
by C.J Todd
Summary: Dean wanted his children to have a happy life. They had something good, but since when do good things happen to the Winchesters? (Spin-off of The Winchester Bond series)
1. Beginnings

_"__With every choice you make there are thousands of others not taken…"_

The thing about beginnings is that they're very, very, very difficult. When one wishes to begin anything you have to figure out whether or not you'll stay with it till the very end. You have to work up the courage to start then make your way to the finish line; whether you sprint or crawl on your hands and knees you have to get there. Beginnings just might be harder than endings.

With endings, you want to end it just right, but really an ending is tougher on the heart. When you put your heart into something and keep with it for a while it takes on a large role in your life. When you have to end something it's like saying goodbye. Goodbyes are never easy, but once you say goodbye it's still there and it'll always be there. You can usually get through endings, even painful ones, but it's much harder to begin when you know how rough the journey is going to be. It's even harder to begin when you know it just might not end well…

* * *

Dean banged a wooden spoon against a frying pan as he walked down the hall. He shouted trying to be heard through his kid's bedroom doors "Rise and shine school today! Get your asses out of bed; breakfast in 10!"

Dean was about to knock on his eldest son's door when it opened. John Robert Winchester quickly pulled on a clean t-shirt as he stepped out of his room "Is the pan really necessary?"

Dean ruffled his son's slightly damp hair "What time do you get up at to run and shower before school? Seriously, who their right mind runs when they're not being chased? You're already almost as tall as Sam with the same linebacker body. You're looking a little like Captain America, the Chris Evans one, not that weird Rob Liefeld one with torpedo pecs."

John wondered if anyone else knew his dad was such a dork. He rolled his eyes at his father's dumb comment, "It's good for you."

"I knew I shouldn't have let Sammy get his health nut feelers into you. Sammy's been riding my ass about that 'good for you' crap for years and I don't want to hear it from you too."

Dean didn't even jump when his second son, Daniel, appeared behind him. Years of living with angels had made him immune. Once Danny got his full flight feathers and learned how to fly it was harder than hell to get him to actually walk anywhere. Daniel was still a fledgling, but he purposely made his vessel around John's age. It annoyed John at first, but after a while it became normal just like all the other weird stuff in their angel-human family mix. Danny was John's sweet naïve little brother, and John would do anything for the little shit.

Dean threw his arm around Danny and practically dragged him down the stairs "Don't think you're getting out of eating breakfast with that 'I don't require sustenance shtick'. You always seem to need 'sustenance' whenever it's gummy bears. I didn't cook eggs and bacon for no one to eat it. Johnny, can you make sure Jojo gets up."

John couldn't contain his laughter at his little brother's mortified face. Their dad didn't know the poor kid was vehemently against egg eating after Cas' little lesson over their origin.

The job of waking up Samantha Jo Winchester usually befell on John. She was Dean and Cas' youngest child named after her uncle and in memory of Joanna Harvelle. Oddly enough she had her uncle's eyes, her father's hair, and her dad's give them hell attitude. She was a nephilim like Danny, but nowhere near as powerful. She had been born with a weak grace, and it stayed that way. The little thing even had a weak vessel and it worried her family to no end, especially her over protective papa, Dean.

Of course that didn't stop Samantha, as tough as her brothers with an unmatched determination and temper. She couldn't even fly and she couldn't change vessels like Danny did as if they're clothes, but she could perform small miracles; some telekinesis and the like. John wished that weren't the case when he found something blocking her bedroom door.

John rapped his knuckles loudly against the door "Sammy, open the door it's time for school!" He received no reply. Samantha's vessel was aged at roughly a high school freshman, but that didn't matter. She hated school. While John was on the baseball team and an honor student, Samantha was barely holding a C average and skipped school regularly. Ask her to rebuild the Impala's engine fine, but ask her to write an English report and she'll tell you to shove it up your ass. John didn't want to break whatever might be on Samantha's dresser, so instead he yelled "Sammy, if you don't get out here I'll ask Cas to fly your ass out!"

The door flung open immediately. Samantha wasn't all that fond of Cas or Danny or any angels for that matter. Call it hypocritical if you will, but it just might have been because she felt left behind. She had an angel's grace in her, yet in most instances she didn't really fit the bill at all. She felt more on level with the human members of the family. She was such a papa's girl. Dean called her his princess and he was a huge softie when it came to her. He was the first one to affectionately give her the nickname Jojo with there already being a Sammy in his world. Only her brothers called her Sammy. Castiel preferred to call her Samantha and occasionally her angel name, Jophiel, but she disliked being called either of those.

John was able to salvage some bacon before Dean ate it all. Samantha collapsed irritably onto a counter stool. Even Dean's soft off key singing to Zeppelin as he washed dishes couldn't make her crack a smile. Dean could fell the petulant aura coming off her. He said "Buck up, Jojo. I said we could check out that case in Ohio for the weekend. Just make it through today and you're golden."

Samantha groaned "I have a stupid algebra test today."

"I assume you did not study for it all," Daniel asked, "Am I correct?"

Samantha glared dagger at Danny "I _assume_ you're an asshole, am I correct?"

"Actually in this instance I believe you are incorrect."

"In this instance you're a dickhead."

"I don't understand why you would refer to me as that."

"You're doing that on purpose!"

"I am not doing anything purposefully. I just do not understand what you mean and why you referred to me as a dickhead."

"Fuck you!"

Dean scolded, "You two quit arguing."

They said simultaneously "Sorry, Dad."

Samantha and Daniel rarely got along. Danny had an oblivious streak thus Samantha would respond aggressively. It didn't help that Danny was like a child. He wanted to be just like his father and idolized the angels, while Samantha didn't want to be anything like one of those 'dicks with wings'. Dean could get them to quit bickering with one word, but it was different with just Cas. One time a disagreement broke out with Castiel serving as ref and it turned out with one kid a black eye, the other crying, and a broken bookcase.

Dean said "Sammy's going to come with us on the case. His wife's taking Mary to see her grandparents, so he's free. Also Cas is going to take you guys to school."

John nearly choked on his orange juice. Samantha said "I know I don't want to go to school, but if I have to go I'd at least like to get there alive!"

Castiel was able to drive, that didn't mean he was a good driver. Either Dean didn't see it or he chose to overlook it, but the road become a lot more dangerous whenever Cas got behind the wheel. Dean let the love of his life drive his most precious possession, but his kids thought he was too blinded by love to see Cas almost clip a cop car while getting off the highway. Most days John drove Gabriel's Pontiac since he didn't use it much. Dean had taken him to school until he could drive. John knew Cas wanted to be helpful, but he thought he'd rather take the bus.

Dean said "Cas really wants to! He's going up to heaven, so it'll just be the five of us this weekend."

John asked "What about Balth, Mikey, and Gabe?"

"They've been busy lately. We can handle it by ourselves."

Cas walked into the kitchen nursing a hot cup of coffee. He hadn't changed a day since John met him nearly nine years ago, with the exception of his habit to actually change clothes once in a while. His suit and trench coat would occasionally make an appearance, at Dean's urging, but now it was switched out for an ACDC shirt and a worn out pair of jeans. Dean snaked his arm around Cas' waist and brushed his lips against Cas'.

At his age now Dean never gave a second thought to giving affection to Cas in front of others; it was second nature by now. They got along well. They would playfully banter with each other over something like Dean forgetting to pick up milk or Cas not putting the dishes away. John had never seen them cry or get angry. John knew that not everyone had parents that loved each other as much as his; it seemed to come easy to them.

Dean hadn't changed much either since John had met him. He still had his hair and lacked the paunchiness a lot of men his age possessed (thanks to Sam's promptings of physical fitness). He looked good for his age with only a few more lines around his eyes when he smiled, and sporting a little more of a beard. He claimed Cas liked it, even though he had often been called a 'lumberjack underwear model' by Gabriel.

Cas smiled "I will ensure that none of you will be late for school. Gather your books and we shall go."

John grinned hesitantly "That's great Cas, awesome!"

John was just as scared to get into the Impala with Castiel as Samantha; Danny was too, but he wouldn't admit it. He'd rather fly, but that didn't stop him from following Cas out to the car. Dean kissed Samantha's head and handed lunch to him, a healthy Sammy approved lunch, as they walked out the door "Have a good day. Don't get into too much trouble."

Samantha merely grumbled, but John laughed "You're so domestic its sickly sweet. Does Cas think you're such a good house husband?"

Dean tried to look offended, but it was in vain when he succumbed to uncontrollable laughter. Dean and John shared many traits and some traits that he didn't, but that laugh was one of the best traits they shared. Whole body put into it, head thrown back, with a full toothy grin; a loud warm laugh that seemed to fill the room and bring at least a small smile to the faces of others.

After the hell in their life settled down and the Winchesters went domestic that laugh showed up much more. Dean Winchester was no house husband, but he was happy. His family was happy and healthy. He watched as Cas pulled out of the driveway with their children in the car. He didn't know why they were so worried. Cas wasn't that bad of a driver.

John's knuckles became white as he clenched the underside of the Impala's front seat. Conceal, don't feel; he had to wait through it with a smile. Castiel was relaxed behind the wheel of the Impala, and he was happy to be helping. John didn't want to rain on the angel's parade, but if Cas veered into oncoming traffic one more time John was going to lose it. His heart couldn't take much more of nearly going into a ditch because Cas turned the corner too wide. Samantha, on the other hand, had no qualms about complaining. She swore and shouted whenever Cas seemed off track. They came to a grinding halt in the high school parking lot. Samantha quickly hopped out and stroked the pavement "God, we're alive; land sweet land!"

Castiel tilted his head puzzled "Samantha, if there was any instance where your life was in danger I would not have allowed any harm to come to you. Why do you find the land so sweet?"

He tried to pull Samantha in for a hug, but she just escaped his arms and mumbled "Don't call me Samantha."

She didn't even glance back before she stomped into the school.

Daniel said "Thank you for bringing us to school, Father."

John gave Cas a quick hug, "Don't worry about Sammy, Father. She'll come around. See you later."

Cas was like a second dad to John. He hadn't called him 'Father' for some time, but Samantha was so mean to Cas for no reason, and it was unfair for Cas. It was worth it to see the smile on Cas' face as he drove away.

* * *

Daniel and John's first class was Folklore and Mythology. Most students took it because they thought it was an easy class, but they took it because it could prove useful in hunting. John thought it was also hilarious whenever Daniel would have to correct the teacher. Danny did well in class, but sometimes his interest in learning all things to such a large degree got on the teacher's nerves.

He was a well-liked kid, but he had no intention to make any close friends. John had to practically beat the girls off him with a stick, but of course even with his plethora of admirers Daniel had no interest in dating anyone. He would follow John and his friends around when they had classes together, and be alone when they didn't. Everyone fell for the whole mysterious lone wolf thing. In reality Danny was still just a fledgling; a child in a grown up suit. The only ones who knew the truth about everything were John's closest friends: Sophia, Eli, and Luis.

Luis and Eli were both in Mythology and Folklore with them. They hadn't changed too much in nine years other than their teenage boy growth spurts. Eli was still shy around new people; his golden curls only a little shorter. Luis teeth straightened out with braces, but he hadn't lost that devilish glint in his eye as he aged. Gabriel's apprenticeship only made the light shine brighter. He collapsed into the chair behind John as Eli took the one beside him "Hey man, did you finish your trig? Can I copy?"

John laughed "Dude, that's the first thing you say to me every day!"

"That's because unlike you senor genius I'm barely passing that class. Without your homework to help me I'd be screwed."

John shrugged "So that's the real reason why your friends with me? Guess you're screwed."

Luis whined "Please! If you do I won't ever steal your clothes when you're in the shower ever again!"

Eli said "You said that last time, after the third time you took his clothes."

Luis grinned "Oh the third time, I remember you lost your towel! You're a pretty big muscular guy so I should've guessed you'd have a huge di—"

John clamped his hand over Luis mouth before he could finish his sentence. Mariyah Renee walked up to John's desk "John, are you doing anything this weekend?"

John nodded "I'm going on a trip with my dad and uncle, sorry."

Mariyah said "It's fine. Maybe another time, okay? Sorry for bothering you." She walked back to her desk in the front; her long brown ponytail swished behind her. Mariyah was a nice bookish girl. John was surprised she had actually asked. Any other time he would have taken her up on her offer, but he had to decline. The case had to come first.

Luis finally freed himself from John's large hand. He gasped "John Winchester turning down a sweet girl! What is soooo important he says no?"

Eli leaned in close to John "Is it a hunt?"

"We're going on to check out a case with Dad and Uncle Sam" Daniel replied.

Luis groaned "I don't care about your boogieman Ghostbuster hunting thing! I want to know how John can calmly turn down a date off no matter the circumstance. Danny, you don't know normal guy pain! You get a love confession every day. Me, John, and Eli are just regular Joes. We don't have the pretty boy angel charm."

Danny tilted his head "Are you not dating Sophia?"

Luis said "Danny, none of us are dating Sophia. Firstly, she would never date me. Second, if she were to date anyone of us we all know it would be Johnny."

John scoffed "Shut up Luis, she wouldn't like me."

"He's adorable. Johnny, you've barely dated, your first kiss was when you were sixteen, you've had a crush on Sophia since forever, and you're still a virg—"

John's hand returned to its rightful place; shutting Luis mouth "I have dated a bit I'm just not a wannabe man whore like you. My first kiss was when I was thirteen, and I don't have a crush on Soph, and I want to wait there's no problem with that."

Luis gasped again "I am not a wannabe man whore! I like the ladies, and the ladies like me. Every girl that leaves my company leaves a satisfied customer. I'm a joy to be around!"

Eli chuckled softly "The ladies like you until you open your mouth."

"You always pick on me!" Luis complained, "The lot of you are out to get me!"

Daniel opened his mouth to question that statement when Luis cried "You shall not defy me!"

Mr. Bauer strode into the classroom "Mr. Morales, settle down. As for the rest of you, good morning, today we will be starting the Greek story of Icarus."

Luis slumped into his chair sadly. John tried his best to smoother his laugher.

Luis, Eli, and Sophia knew about monsters, hunting, and angels, but they could really care less, and John loved that about them.

Dean hadn't taken many sick days, so it was fine for him to take a couple days off. His boss told him more than once he was one of the best mechanics in town, and that he worked way too hard. It had taken two years to get his auto body mechanics degree, but it was worth it to go from simple oil changes to stripping a car down to its engine and making it better than ever. He loved it; they were like puzzles that you had to put back together. His hours were pretty sweet too. He could be there to wake the kids up, and greet them when they got home from school. It was an enjoyable job, and he didn't have to worry about a wendigo taking a bite out of him in the shop, but sometimes he did miss hunting. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited for checking out the case in Ohio. He couldn't just work. He had to prepare.

Dean picked up the mail, got some groceries, and dropped Cas off at work. Cas hadn't really been cut out as a religious teacher; the masses couldn't handle the truth. Dean had told Cas he didn't need to work, but Cas wanted to bring home the bread just like Dean, Sam, and Balthazar. He worked part-time at the library with Ally, who had been promoted to head librarian as she worked on her art, during the week. Ally had become a good family friend over the years, not even that big of a freak out occurred when she found out the truth.

Dean was putting the groceries away when he heard Sam pull up in the driveway; in his import piece of crap car. He was glad Sam would be joining him on the hunt just like the good old days: apocalypse, death, fear…yeah good old days. They hadn't been able to spend as much time together as they used to. Dean worked and had his kids, while Sam worked at the museum and had his new baby girl. Mary Ellen Winchester was Dean's cute little niece. Her first words had been 'De' much to her Daddy's dismay. Dean loved his niece to death, but Sam needed some time away. He wasn't one to pry, but he had a feeling Sammy's marriage wasn't doing so hot.

There was more than one occasion where Sam would end up on his couch. The couple argued more often than not, and Dean thought the only reason they stayed together was for Mary. He also had a feeling his wife was more freaked out by the angel-monster-demon thing then she openly said if the looks of disgust pointed at his nephilim children were anything to go by. Dean was polite and civil at Cas' request, but he didn't like her too much. Years ago, Sam had said he used to have a crush on Gabriel. Dean would of rather him acted on that then drag himself through his current marriage, luckily he got Mary out of the deal, but still…The past was the past. They had holy water to prepare and salt rounds to make.

Dean tossed his little brother a beer as Sam sighed. He asked "Kathy leave already?"

Sam took a long sip of the beer "It's been a while since I had a beer. We don't keep any in the house."

"You're avoiding the question."

Sam sighed again "Yeah, she left with Mar this morning. Where's Cas?"

Dean flopped onto the cough "I took him to work this morning before I went grocery shopping."

"You're such a good little house husband!" Sam teased.

Dean laughed in spite of himself. He was no house husband, but he wasn't exactly big killer on campus anymore. Nine years of domestic life will do that to you. A good hunt was just what he needed as a break from it all. He loved his family but the road was calling, and he wanted to have the weight of a gun back in his hand.

Sam said "A Hunter some guy named Otto was the one who called Bobby about the case right? Mysteries disappearances and mutilated bodies showing up and the like; It could just be a regular old crazy human."

"Young hunters these days I swear; always quick to call Bobby. Crazy old humans don't make people disappear into thin air or burn down entire towns, and there was a whole bunch of other gruesome shit going down too. We can cross off demons, so we don't have any idea what it could be we're hunting. Sounds fun right?"

Sam put aside his gun "Are you sure you want to bring the kids?"

Dean nodded "John's one hell of a hunter and Danny and Jojo are nephilim. The angels are busy anyway, so we have too. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Luis poked the substance on his tray that was posing as his lunch, "Hombre, I don't think this is pasta anymore."

John took a bite, "Tuna pasta…taste fine to me."

"It's chicken n' noodles."

"Well then that's nasty."

Sophia Volkav slammed her books on the lunch table "Do you guys know that a majority of the meat within school food is not actually meat at all?"

John said "One time I actually found mold on my corndog; never going back to school food."

Luis took out his wallet "Guess I'm eating a pop tart and coke for lunch."

Sophia took her seat at the lunch table as Eli trudged off to the school store. She said "The homework Miss. Wood gives us is totally irrelevant in correspondence to the tests."

John agreed "Yeah, those grammar packets are a pain in the ass, but I like English so it's easy."

Sophia was still Sophia. John had finally grown taller than her, although he was taller than most of his class now. It had bugged him as a kid that Sophia was taller than him. Stubborn and sharp; she only slightly mellowed out with age. The five of them had managed to stay together through the rest of elementary school, middle school, and they had two more years of high school left to go. John actually did have an interest in girls now, but that didn't mean he liked Sophia. She was sweet, tough, smart, and beautiful, but he didn't like her. They were just friends. He wasn't some rom-com douche that went after a friend just because they were a girl.

Samantha snapped her fingers in front of John's face "Ground control to Major Tom, are you there?"

John hadn't realized he'd zoned out. Sophia was busy ranting to Luis about the student council, which she happened to be president of.

Samantha had the same lunch hour as John, while Danny had the one before with Eli. Samantha got along well enough with his friends even if she had trouble making friends herself. She was cocky and immature, but she always hide her face behind her sloppily cut hair, obscuring her eyes. Other people often compared her to her brothers, but she wasn't like them. John wished people could see the funny awesome girl he knew.

John asked "Sammy, how'd you do on your algebra test?"

Samantha avoided meeting John's eyes "Yeah…let's not talk about that."

John ruffled his baby sister's messy hair "Only a little bit more of the day before we hit the road."

Samantha grinned. She loved going on hunts. It'd just be the three of them with their dad and Uncle Sam; Winchester family bonding at its finest.

People were dying and time was of the essence. They had to get the drive from Nebraska to Ohio out of the way before they could save anyone. As soon as school let out they would head out. The beautiful sight of the Impala sitting out in the school parking lot was almost too much for John. He liked school, but he was restless. He wanted to get going now! He couldn't focus on a word his personal finance teacher was saying. His dad singing loudly to classic rock, greasy diner food, motel beds, and even Dean's and Sam's bickering; it was nostalgic, and he couldn't wait.


	2. Sorry

I want to get something straight. We're Winchesters will be different in tone and mood quite a bit from the Winchester Bond. There's also a number of differences in certain things you may have noticed (ie. Sabriel relationship, Jojo's age, ect.) and those are for reasons which might become clear later. If you want the same mood and tone as the first Winchester Bond check out the sequel this is a spin-off I started writing during a Winchester Bond writing block, and I am not kidding this is different. You want little Jojo and Sabriel and fluff beyond fluff: sequel. This is me trying out something different. An alternate Winchester Bond verse if you will. Later on I think you'll be glad to know that. Still if you really have grown to love Danny and John a lot from the first please continue to read.

* * *

The sweet sound of the school bell ringing was music to John's ears. He said goodbye to his friends, and found Samantha sitting in Mr. McDanald's room. She had to stay after school for forced tutoring sessions. Of course she didn't have to stay after, if John snuck her out when the teacher left the room. Danny had already gotten to the car when they arrived. Dean turned the key in the ignition as the other kids got into the Impala.

He asked, " How was school?"

Daniel replied, "Acceptable I suppose."

Samantha grumbled, "Shitty."

John said, "I got an A on my Ancient Civ test, and I learned that the school's meat isn't really meat."

Daniel asked, "If isn't meat than what is it?"

Dean said, "Danny, you really don't want to know."

Sam chuckled, "Since when are you the best judge of food? That's like asking someone who's deaf if you're a good singer. You'll eat anything so long as it even resembles a burger."

"I could really go for a burger," Dean replied, "Can't go on a hunt on an empty stomach."

Sam sighed, "We can stop for food when we get out of the state, but Dean, we still don't even know what we're hunting."

"Why do you think I brought you along? It's been a while since you've had a good geek out."

John smiled as he relaxed in his seat. Dean and Sam easily fell back into their routine with one another. Even after being apart they always easily fell back into their brotherly dynamic. Dean and Sam never talked much about their glory days, but John remembered how the two were when he had first met them. It made him smile; the good old days.

Dean and Sam left to investigate leaving the kids at the motel to do research. They had driven all night, gotten breakfast, than slept before getting down to business. John tried connecting the dots, even though his dad was way better at making connections, nothing was adding up. No ghost, ghoul, shifter, or werewolf had an M.O that matched the bloody gruesome mess he was seeing here in Ohio, Another vic had shown up hung my his own intestines soaked in his own blood with odd symbols etched into his chest.

With the brutality of the killings, missing people, and no leads whatsoever he just couldn't find any monster that fit the bill. He hoped that Dean and Sam would find some resemblance of a hint down at the morgue. If they weren't able to find anything they'd have to call Bobby for help, and Bobby wasn't exactly a spring chicken anymore. They didn't want to bother him too much with hunting problems when they were full grown hunters themselves. Bobby deserved his retirement.

Samantha hated research with a burning passion; it tied into her dislike for school. She was just as much help as Danny when it came to conducting research. Samantha had a short attention span and she just wasn't all that fond of book learning; but Daniel just did what he wanted when he wanted to. The whole time John would have his nose to the grindstone Daniel would be flipping through the TV channels, playing games on John's phone, eating sweets, and doing anything that wasn't the least bit helpful to John at all.

John was puzzled. Every single sign pointed towards possible demonic activity, but that just wasn't on the suspect list anymore. He figured he was just probably trying to use demons as a fallback excuse when he didn't have a logical answer. The demons were locked up in hell to cause mayhem amongst themselves . Weren't they? There had been no signs whatsoever of demon activity in years; maybe John just wasn't looking deep enough. He decided to keep the idea to himself. Dean and Sam had been kicking demon ass for god knows how long. It was silly thought to begin with.

The sound of knocking at the door interrupted his research.

Samantha shouted, "Who is it?"

"It's your local Avon representative. Open the door it's Dad!"

John was the only one to get up to open the door, "Thank god, Danny was running low on foundation! Damn, it's only you guys."

Dean and Sam entered the room decked out in their fed gear. Dean said, "You know you're excited to see your daddy."

John snorted, "What if I'm not? What're you going to do about it, Daddy. You gonna spank me?"

Samantha nearly fell off the bed in a fit of laughter. Dean's face tinged pink when he came to the realization of what John had implied, and Dean had been the one to accidentally set it up.

Dean grumbled, "Wasn't weird till you made it weird!"

Sam chuckled, "You're the one to call yourself daddy."

Daniel said, "I don't understand how something had become weird due to that term, but what did you learn from the victims bodies and families?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair, "There wasn't anything to tell really. We've hit a dead end so far. I checked for ectoplasm, EMF, and even sulfur and nothing! Normal humans can't do this kind of stuff. I have no idea what we're dealing with here."

Sam thought they might just be dealing with a new kind of monster or something. He only felt slightly guilty at being only a little worried over the whole thing. He was itching for a challenge and this was it. He knew Dean was just as fidgety as he was. It felt like second nature; they both had a tendency to dive head first into danger without so much as a second thought. It'd been said they were crazy before, but they didn't care; they were restless.

Dean pulled off his tie and threw it at Daniel. Naturally the angel-in-training caught it before it smacked him in the face. "No use trying to solve anything hungry. There's a diner in town that said they have the best burgers in Ohio."

Sam rolled his eyes as he made his way to the bathroom, "That's just a marketing ploy, you had a burger yesterday, and you're getting grilled chicken. You're getting up there in age. You just can't just eat whatever you want anymore if you don't want an old man's gut."

Dean groaned dramatically, "I guess I'm too OLD to walk then too!"

He playfully collapsed on Samantha. He gradually started to put all of his weight on her, "I'm too OLD! Carry me, Jojo!"

Samantha Jo was about 100 pounds of short with a full grown six foot man falling on top of her. She was going down fast. She yelled, "Dad, get your fat as off me!"

She pushed him to the floor as she escaped. San walked out of the bathroom wearing normal clothes to find Dean pouting on the floor, "Dean, get up if you want to eat."

Dean may no longer be the fast talking 20 something womanizer he had been in his younger years. He now made no attempts at all to flirt with the cute waitress as he once had. He could appreciate a good looking person, but he just couldn't see himself with anyone other than Cas. Not to mention the girl was jailbait. Dean wouldn't flirt, but that didn't mean he would leave out his very available teenage son.

John wished the floor would just swallow him up as his dad made conversation with the waitress.

Dean grinned, "Johnny, you're wearing your Spiderman boxers right? He really liked Spiderman; has since he was little. Personally, I think Batman's cooler."

The waitress, her nametag read Debby, giggled as she sat down John's chicken sandwich in front of him, her laughter only egged Dean on. He patted John's back, "My boy Johnny's not only a handsome kid, but he's also really smart like seriously smart. Right, Sammy?"

John's traitorous uncle joined in on the banter, "Oh yeah, John's an honor student. He could go to Princeton and Cornell after he graduates; any school really. He's really smart, a gentleman, a nice kid, and single too!"

John tried to hide his beet red face behind his hands. He couldn't urge the heat building in his face away no matter how hard he tried. Samantha elbowed him in the ribs. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively when he glanced in her direction. She definitely wasn't going to be of any help to him. It would have been ten times worse if Castiel had been there. John wasn't even able to speak until Debby went back to work.

He grumbled, "You guys are so embarrassing."

Dean cackled, "I could start dancing. Do you want that?"

Sam said, "Don't dance, there are children here."

Dean finished off his chicken sandwich, "Fine, Fine we should probably get back to the case anyway."

"I checked with the chief of police and she said that there has been some weird stuff going on near the warehouses on the outskirts of town. They're all abandoned and she sent some cops out there to check for gang activity, but they came up with squat. I think we should go check it out; once during the day to get a feel of it, and then again after dark."

John nodded, "We should probably gear up after dark cause there's a high chance of being ambushed if there really is going on there."

Dean said, "Hold up! YOU are going to stay back at the motel with Danny and Jojo while Sammy and I check it out at night."

The three children simultaneously said, "Like hell I'm staying at the motel!"

They all tried to speak over one another to make their case.

Dean sighed, "I can't understand you when you all talk at once; one at a time, youngest to oldest: go."

Samantha said, "Dad, I can help! I won't get in the way or anything I promise!"

Dean smiled reassuringly, "I know you won't, Princess, but we don't know what we're up against and I can't have any of you getting hurt."

Danny pouted, "The chances of you getting hurt are greater than that of me getting hurt."

"What's your stance on the matter, Danny?"

"I will go wherever Johnny goes," Danny replied.

Dean ran a hand though his hair. He didn't want to fight over this. "This isn't a democracy. I'm telling you to stay at the motel for your own safety, and that's what you are going to do."

"Then why the hell did you bring us with in the first place?" John interrupted, "I'm not just going to sit by while you two go at this thing by yourselves! I'm a hunter too and something could happen!"

Dean stated, "John, I am not going to argue with you. You're going to stay with your brother and sister that's final."

John laughed dryly, "You're not fucking listening to me."

"I am not going to let you come no matter what you say!"

"I'm a hunter!"

"You are a seventeen year old kid. I know damn well you're a hunter, and a good one at that, but we don't know what we're dealing with here. I am your father and it's my responsibility to make sure nothing ever happens to you three."

John stood up and started for the door. Dean demanded, "John Robert Winchester, where do you think you're going?"

"The god damn car; you won't even listen to what I'm trying to say so why bother!"

The door slammed shut behind John as he stormed out of the restaurant. Danny and Samantha were entirely silent for once.

Sam spoke up, "Dean, I see where he's coming from."

Dean sighed, "Don't even start, Sammy. It's just teenage stuff."

Sam's bitchface hasn't lessened at all as he aged, "Sometimes you can be so dense! John isn't some immature rebellious teenager. He's your son. He'd just concerned for our safety."

Dean huffed, "Well I'm worried about his. I have to look after my kids first."

Sam nodded, "I know, but please try to work it out with him, alright?"

"I dunno, guess I could try tomorrow; let both of us cool off."

You could practically cut the tension in the room with a knife. The car ride back to the motel was filled to the brim with Dean's fuming and John's irritation. John was usually much more coolheaded, but Sam understood his anger. John was the same fierce protectiveness as his dad, and Dean was blind to it. Sam didn't want to make matters worse, so he'd have to wait until Dean's temper settled before he tried to talk it out with him. Thankfully they had opted to get connected rather than share one; the tension would have been too much to bear otherwise. John and Danny took one room while Sam, Dean, and Samantha took the other. Sam got a grumbled goodnight from John, while he ignored Dean all together.

Back when they were young Dean would have gone off, got drunk, and chatted up some barfly after the brothers had a squabble. Now, Dean didn't drink as much as he used to; no hard liquor at all, and he was extremely faithful to Castiel, so now he would just sulk in his grumbly angst way.

He only stopped pouting when Samantha asked him to braid her hair before bed. It had taken a number of Youtube tutorials before Dean finally got the hang of it. Sam would never forget when he found Dean up at four in the morning with a toy hair braiding doll head just so he could learn how to braid his princess' hair. Sam was sure if Gabriel hadn't cut his hair off one night as he slept, for a reason Sam never found out, Dean would have tried to use his little brother as a practice tool.

After everyone else went to bed and Samantha finally drifted off Sam tried to talk again.

"Dean, you know Johnny wasn't doing all that just to be a brat. He's worried about you; about us. He's as protective about others as you are, and you know that."

Dean replied, "Yeah Sammy, I know. That's what I'm worried about."

Sam was puzzled. Dean must have picked up on it because before Sam could ask Dean what he meant Dean said, "I don't…I don't want Johnny to think this is all on him. I don't want him to think he always has to protect others before himself."

"He's a hunter and a Winchester it kind of comes with the gig."

"I know it's just…I want him to know he's not in this alone. He's got you, me, Cas, Bobby, the angel brigade…looking after civilians, Jojo, and Danny it's not all on him. He's my boy, Sammy and I just…"

Sam chuckled, "I know, Dean I know. You love him, and you want what's best for him."

Dean turned over in bed away from Sam, "Night, Sammy."

Samantha snuggled closer into her dad's embrace.

Sam yawned, "Night."

On the other side of the door John slowly eased his ear away. He'd heard enough.

The next morning they all went out to check out the warehouses. Neither Dean nor John spoke to each other. What no one else knew was that they were both trying to figure out the best way to apologize. Neither one of them were in the right, but neither one was sure how they might.

Sam said, "It doesn't look like anything's going on here, but I have a weird feeling."

Dean wasn't listening to Sam. He was busy inspecting a ring he had found before throwing it away assuming it to just be a piece of junk.

John was leaning up against the warehouse door when he heard it.

'I am of the entity of wrath. I am the king of lust.

I mar the beauty of virgins and cause their hearts to grow cold.

This glory of yours is only temporary.'

John looked around, but saw no one other than his sister fiddling with a knife and his brother drawing in the dirt.

He asked, "Did you guys hear that?"

Samantha asked, "Hear what?"

"Those voices."

Samantha shrugged, "I didn't hear anything. You might just be picking up on angel radio again."

John seriously doubted what he was hearing was angel radio. Maybe he was tired and just hearing things. That had to be it. It was the only logical explanation.

Sam yelled, "Kids, it doesn't look like there's anything here!"

He pulled Danny and Samantha along with him saying he needed help finding something in the trunk. Samantha was as suspicious as Daniel was oblivious, but they both went anyway. John knew exactly what Sam was doing. Dean appeared out from behind stacks of boxes with his hands shoved in his pockets. He asked, "Johnny, can we talk."

John nodded, "Sure."

Dean was sure how to begin. He wasn't exactly the most open guy, and even though he was more laidback than he had been it was still difficult.

"Look Johnny, I'm sorry about last night. I was being stubborn and I got worked up. I wasn't listening to you and for that I'm sorry. It's just…me and Sammy have been hunters for a long time. You don't have to worry about us. I know that you are more than capable of watching my back, but you don't have to. You remember my promise, right? I'll be okay. I need you to look out for your brother and sister for now, but you're not in this alone. I should know what it feels like to have a compulsive obsession with looking out for siblings, but it's not all on you."

Johnny rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry too. I kind of overreacted some and got worked up. I think I get it. Dad, I'm sorry. I'll look after Danny and Sammy. J, I promise."

Dean patted John's back, "It's fine, little man. It's all good. Me and Sam will go check out this joint after dark and then bring back pie."

John chuckled, "Dad, I'm not exactly little anymore."

"Yeah you're not, but you're still my little man."

Samantha called from the car, "You slowpokes done with your chick flick talk yet?"

Dean yelled back laughing, "We're coming Jojo!"

He ruffled John's hair before they both headed for the Impala. All thoughts of the voice saying those things were forgotten in the recesses of his mind. He hated arguing with his dad. They always had a simple uncomplicated relationship of a father and son, so now that was patched up he didn't even consider that voice anymore. Everything was fine.

* * *

Thoughts?


	3. Ornias

_"Tell me, in which sign of Zodiac do you reside? The demon replied, 'In Aquarius; I strangle those who reside in Aquarius because of their passion for women whose zodiacal sign is Virgo…" -TSol 2:2-4_

* * *

John had already eaten two pieces of sausage pizza when he grabbed for another. Dean and Sam had picked it up for dinner and promised to be back from checking out the warehouses before it got cold. Samantha and Daniel were stretched out on the beds watching I Love Lucy. John was sitting at the breakfast nook with the laptop open working on autobiography paper for Creative Writing. He liked Miss. Ravens, he really did, but autobiographies were usually a real pain in the ass. Most high school students either did not have very interesting lives, or their lives sucked balls; John's fell into the latter excluding the whole monster hunting thing.

He tried his best to relax as he waited for his dad and uncle to return. John and Dean had patched things up after their little spat and Dean assured him they'd be okay, but John still had a weird feeling in his gut. The killings had no pattern whatsoever. Murderers had patterns and monsters had instincts that dictated what they did; none of that was here. Everything that had been done was horrendous, ghastly, and disturbing, but it was so ¾ over the top. It held no reason or any logic behind it; it was almost flamboyant. It was like a statement. John wasn't sure if that was the exact word he was looking for; maybe some fresh air would help.

Danny had dozed off so John just ruffled Samantha's hair as he walked out. The air was cool now that the sun was down, and some clouds blocked the moon; looked like rain. It was quiet aside from the distant sound of cars downtown. The killings, disappearances, and mutilations were all sporadic and it was almost like…it was like someone was trying to send a message.

A man leaning up against the motel wall clapped slowly; John hadn't noticed him before.

"I just knew you'd figure it out, Robbie! You're sharp. That little Neph Daniel might have been able to if he wasn't well…you know. Kid's a genius with the knowledge of heaven, but he isn't the brightest crayon in the crayon box when it comes to things down here. I was sooo looking forward to talking to you in person. I've waited and bided my time, but well now here we are. It is so good to meet you."

John reached into his jacket for the angel blade. He demanded, "Who are you?"

The man stepped into the light. He had a pointed chin and smiled in a way that seemed very cheerful. If John had met the man in the street he wouldn't assume anything about the man, but for some reason this man now made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

The man bowed, "Now where are my manners? Hmm what shall you call me? How about Asher! Please call me Asher."

John scoffed, "Okay, _Asher_. What did you mean when you said you knew I'd figure it out, and about Danny, and you said you were looking forward to talking to me in person?"

Asher tapped his chin, "That is quite a lot of questions. I suppose I can answer one of them, or perhaps you can answer it yourself. What was it you were trying to figure out? I had just confirmed you did so, and I even praised you for your sharp intellect."

John felt the blood drain from his face, "You mean…someone was trying to send a message?"

"Bingo!"

John growled, "You! I have no idea what or who you think you are, but if you try anything against my family, my dad will kill you."

Asher chuckled, "Oh Daddy will kill me will he? You are being quite rude when I have waited all this time. You looked like you'd be a promising playmate and I am so excited to see if it will be true. I am so looking forward to taking the great Winchesters down a peg. You see, the thing with Crowley is he actually respects them a smidgen; I don't care at all. While you stand there and threaten me, what do you think Daddy and Uncle Sammy are up to? In chess one player has to take some of the other player's pieces in order to win. The clocks ticking, Robbie. I want to get the game started."

Asher vanished before John could do anything about it. John knew he had a bad feeling about this case. He had known something wasn't right, and now he had confirmation. Bile rose up in his throat as he thought over Asher's words, 'I am so looking forward to taking the great Winchesters down a peg. While you stand there and threaten me, what do you think Daddy and Uncle Sammy are up to? In chess one player has to take some of the other player's pieces in order to win, the clocks ticking'

_In chess one player has to take some of the other player's pieces in order to win._

_I want to get the game started_.

He had to find his dad and Uncle Sam. They had no idea.

John rushed back into the motel room and grabbed an angel blade. He wasn't thinking. He didn't know what the creature was that had spoken to him, but something in him said demon. John didn't know why or how, all he knew was that he needed to tell them. It was a trap. Those two sentences wouldn't stop racing through his mind.

_In chess one player has to take some of the other player's pieces in order to win._

_I want to get the game started._

Samantha demanded, "Johnny, what's wrong?"

John hadn't realized how labored his breathing had become. In his frenzy he had also woken up a dazed Danny. Danny yawned, "What's happening?"

John's words came out in a rush, "I have to go somewhere real quick. I need you guys to stay here, don't let anyone in, check all the sigils and salt lines and put up more sigils. Do not leave this room and look after one another. I'll be back really quick. Just stay here; I mean it. This is important, and you can't come with. Just please, stay put."

Samantha frowned, "Johnny, tell us what's going on and maybe we can…"

John yelled, "Samantha! Do as you're fucking told and stay put!"

For Samantha, John yelling at her was like a smack in the face. John never yelled at her or Danny. John was gentle and patient with them, always. Something was wrong; very wrong. Danny was just as startled. John was always the calm one, but now it all was showing on his face; the panic, the anger, and the fear.

Danny stated, "We'll stay put."

John nodded a silent thank you to him. He ran out the door without even saying where he was going or when he would be back. He hadn't even ruffled their hair or anything. Danny whispered, "Everything's going to be fine."

Samantha punched him in the shoulder playfully, "Course it'll be. We're Winchester's it's our job to screw adversity right in the face, no matter what it is. It'll be fine."

The warehouses were too far for him to run. John just knew his dad would be pissed when he found out he had stolen a car, but he'd understand once he found out why. He should have gone with them. He shouldn't have given in so easily. Now he needed to drive as fast as he could without getting stopped by any cops. He smacked his hands against the steering wheel in frustration. He didn't need to think about what could have been. He just needed to get to Dean and Sam, and then it would be okay.

He felt like a fucking idiot! He knew he should have listened to his gut. John knew loss. It had once seemed like he lost everyone he loved, and he wasn't about to let any others slip away. He tried to shake that thought from his mind, but it wouldn't go. It was going to be okay, it had to be. Dean and Sam Winchester were legends for God's sake. Any hunter worth their salt would tip their hat when that Impala came roaring down the road. It didn't matter that the car air conditioner was running; sweat was forming at his brow. He kept reminding himself it would be okay, but it wasn't doing much.

Searching the warehouses, John's heart raced. He was angry when he looked into one, but also relieved at the same time he found nothing. He heard his uncle yell, 'Dean!' John sprinted toward it. He wasn't thinking, yet his legs pushed him forward. His dad might be a little mad when he found out John had come, but he'd understand once they got home.

The doors to the warehouses were already open. John's muscles refused to cooperate as he watched a red haired man rush past Sam and Dean. His fingers softly grazed Dean's arm, but once they did Dean shook and coughed up blood. With one arm wrapped around himself and the other grasping an angel blade he still readied to fight the man. His eyes landed on John and he choked, "Johnny?"

Apparently, whatever the man did was not enough. He quickly pulled out a knife, and before Sam could stop him, the knife plunged into Dean's abdomen. Dean's eyes flickered to his son. Lines of blood rolled down the corners of Dean's mouth. He wished John hadn't seen what he had seen, but there was nothing he could do. For a moment he could ignore the searing pain that spread throughout his body to flash his boy a small smile. What other comfort could he offer? John stood and stared at the scene. Sam was not frozen like John was; enraged he pulled his brother into his embrace and stabbed the demon with the demon blade.

Sam shoved the corpse away from him and cradled his elder brother the best he could. He carefully laid Dean down. There was so much blood. Dean's breaths were becoming more and more shallow. Johnny still hadn't moved, but Sam figured he was in shock. He didn't know what to say to John, or how to explain it, hell he didn't even know what to say to Dean.

Sam screamed at the sky for Castiel, but the son of a bitch wasn't coming. The love his life was bleeding out and he couldn't leave heaven to help! He was angry at Cas, at the fucking demon, at all demons, even at Johnny and Dean. He had to reel it in. Dean always reminded him about his temper, and it wasn't the time.

Dean gasped, "Sammy, we do this way too much."

Sam held his big brother's head in his lap biting his lip to keep the building emotions at bay. They'd been through the whole last words speech, dying in each other's arms, but that didn't make it any easier. Dean's body lurched in a wet hacking cough, more blood dribbled down Dean's chin. Sam tried his best to put a good amount of pressure on the stab wound, but it wasn't enough, Dean's blood was soaking his shirt, and felt horribly sticky against Sam's hand. It wasn't just the wound, but god knows what the demon did to his insides, with just a touch the demon had done all that.

"It's okay."

Of course, Dean would always try comfort Sam even when he was bleeding out of his gut. Dean had tried his best to comfort Sam when he had gone to hell, so of course he wouldn't stop that now. It couldn't end like this. Dean was…well Dean! He couldn't die like this. They had come so close. All the evil son's of bitches they had faced, he couldn't be taken down like this. He was the Dean Winchester: the Righteous Man.

"We're going to patch you up, Dean. It's gonna be okay."

John wasn't sure when he had ran to Sam and Dean's side or fallen to his knees, but he could feel his dad's blood dampening his jeans. Dean hated the look he saw in his little boy's eyes. It was his fault. All the shit John had gone through when he was little, all the shit the brothers had gone through, they had been so close.

Dean chuckled. It was a bad choice on his part since it only made him spew more blood. His guts felt like shit, but it was a dad's job to make sure his son was okay. "What are you doing here, Little man?"

John didn't answer, and Dean wasn't entirely sure he could say anymore. He wanted to say how much he loved them all, and everything that needed to be said, but it escaped him. He had a feeling he wouldn't be coming back this time. Sammy would be okay, and so would the kids. They'd be okay. Johnny's eyes stared at him pleadingly, but Dean felt so tired. Even breathing was taking a lot out of him. He wanted so badly to close his eyes.

Sam's thumb gently stroked Dean's hair as he struggled to breath. Dean slowly raised his hand and gently grasped the back of Johnny's neck. His rough hand felt frail against John's neck. Dean wasn't frail, yet not he was. He pulled Johnny's head close to his so he could hear. Dean felt like he wouldn't be able to make his voice work fully, so he whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

John pursed his lips. God, no. He remembered what his dad had promised him. He always kept his promises, and now…damn it. It came back to him from the night they first met.

'_I wasn't going to abandon you, alright. I won't ever, I promise. We're family.'_

Dean's hand fell from the back of his neck leaving it sticky from the blood on Dean's hand. There was no ominous beep from a heart monitor going flat line. There was no barely hanging on heartbeat, his pulse was nonexistent. There was blood, so much blood; John's dad had always said a hunter's life usually ended bloody. Dean's usually sun kissed skin was pasty. Dean's eyes remained open, but nothing gleamed from them anymore. Sam clenched his teeth to keep from crying, "Damn it."

John wasn't ever one to cry. As a kid his mother's yells of 'Shut the hell up!' and 'Stop your damn crying!' always rang in his ears. He had only been a kid, but he figured that if he did cry he'd make those around him angry. Rather than be a nuisance, if something was worthy of shedding some tears, he would do it as silently as he could. He could count all the people he had ever cried in front of: Mother Andrea, Father Millard, Michael, and Dean. As he got older it hadn't really been a problem, but when he was younger his dad was his confidant, his safe haven, and if something really hurt him he would know.

At that moment, John knew he was hurting, but he couldn't cry. It wasn't the whiny kind of hurt you feel when something's really shitty or the aching hurt from physical pain. It was the kind of hurt that felt like lead in your belly and cotton in your mouth. The kind of pain where you try to speak and your voice doesn't crack and it's steady, but it feels like you can't. John's eyes felt like they should be wet, but upon checking there was nothing. He shook with the encompassing feeling of pain, it wasn't familiar, but he knew damn well he was hurting.

Castiel appeared, and for once in his long existence he was completely and utterly surprised and at the same time horrified. His sweet and precious Dean was dead. Sam stared silently at the angel with his anger barely contained, but he knew couldn't lash out with John there. Castiel asked, "How did this happen?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Sam demanded, "Bring him back."

Castiel kneeled down next to John. It was painful seeing Dean in such a state, although he was in paradise, it wasn't Dean's time. The soul he had carried out of hell was no longer there, but he had the power to bring it back. His hand was stopped by a black cane.

Castiel, John, and Sam all looked up at Death; not a mere Reaper, but Death himself.

Death said, "Castiel, Dean Winchester will not be resurrected again. I have escorted his soul to heaven myself. God will not bring him back, and nor will I. This time…Dean will stay dead."

Castiel shook his head, "No, it can't be."

"I believe he is now awaiting the arrival of his Soul mate in heaven. "

Oh how Castiel wanted nothing more than to join Dean. He wanted to, but he could not. Sam was grieving and his children were left without their dad. Samantha and Daniel were still at the motel completely unaware, while John had just watched Dean die. Dean's body still needed to be properly taken care of, and then there was the matter of the other corpse. The creature once housed in it had left a remnant of it's presence.

Castiel muttered, "…_effeminate boys and when I touch them, they suffer great pain. I descended from the power of God."_

Death sighed, "Ornias: a pesky fallen, indeed. I assume he was acting on orders of one higher than him."

Castiel ran a hand through his hair, "How can this be? Hell is closed, yet Ornias is…was here. I don't understand."

"I believe a plan is in place, of what I do not know. I only came to inform you any attempts to restore Dean's soul to his body will be in vain. Heaven is where he shall stay. Things are churning on earth and in heaven. "

Sam begged, "Please! Why this time he can't bring brought back? How are there demons is hell's closed."

Death shrugged, "Only God knows that, I do not. You have my condolences, but I must go."

Sam finally asked, "Johnny, why did you come? Your dad said…"

John hadn't spoken a word for some time, but he found his voice after Death left, "I know what Dad said, but I figured out whatever was behind all the killings was trying to send a message. There was this one guy who knew a bunch of stuff said his name was Asher. He said he wanted to play a game. I had to tell you guys it was a trap because he said 'In chess one player has to take some of the other player's pieces in order to win.' I think he was a demon. I made sure Danny and Sammy would make sure the motel was secure and set up sigils, I stole a car, came here, and then…"

Castiel stroked John's hair, "It's alright, John. None of this is your fault; I want you to understand that. We shall figure this out, and figure out who this Asher is and find him. First, I believe Dean also spoke of a hunter's funeral and that is what we shall do."

Sam hadn't burned Dean's body before, since he had always assumed they'd find a way to bring him back, but now he would have to. He had burned his father's body, and now he would burn his brothers. With Cas the task itself was easier, but the idea hurt his very core. Sam blinked away the tears as Castiel lit the pyre ablaze. They all were used to the spell of death and burning bodies, but that wasn't anyone; that was Dean.

John couldn't look at Sam, and he couldn't look at Castiel. They had been so fucking close. They were happy. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. John remembered his dad saying, 'If life was fair it would have cotton candy and Ferris wheels.' His stomach hurt at how he would break the news to Samantha and Daniel.

_I need you to look after your brother and sister for now, but you're not in this alone_

John clenched his jaw when he remembered what his dad had said. He was now in it alone. Sam had his wife and daughter. Sure Castiel was there, but John knew how much he desperately wanted to be by his side in heaven. Dean had asked him to look after his brother and sister. He was going to look after them. Nothing else mattered except that. The car ride to the motel was completely silent, but only because the feeling of all the heavy hearts filled the car to the brim.

How were you supposed to tell two kids their dad was dead?


End file.
